


Stumbled Upon

by mydynastys



Series: Holmesbury One Shots [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Modern, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydynastys/pseuds/mydynastys
Summary: In which Enola finds herself with a missing Airpod case, and the stranger from down the hall brings it back to her.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: Holmesbury One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Stumbled Upon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! This is my first one shot and might continue in another work. I'm not sure but maybe :)

Enola felt her finger wearing out, pulling back from her keyboard every now and then to bend her wrist backwards as she grimaced a bit at the sound of her wrist and knuckles cracking. She was so exhausted, and had been exhausted for a good hour. She was stuck in her dorm, writing a paper for one of her classes. Now she was trying her best to not close her laptop and fall asleep as she took a deep breath and pulled to tighten her ponytail. Her head spiraled, she needed to finish this paper and get to bed. She was almost done anyway.   
She reached over for her Airpod case. She had put both of them in and they needed to be charged. She groaned quietly and outstretched her arm across the couch arm to grab it from the side table, her hand went flat against the wood. It wasn’t there. She became more focused as her eyes flickered across the table. She scanned every inch of the beat up chestnut colored table. Setting her laptop to the side and getting up, the feeling of getting up made her realize that her calves were asleep and her back was aching. There was no way this was happening right now. 

The breeze of the cold in her dorm past her exposed stomach, prickling her skin as she realized she should probably put on a sweater instead of a cropped t-shirt. She rolled her eyes and let out a huffed breath. She took both headphones out, placing them on the side table. Enola lifted up the cushions of her couch, flipped her small blanket inside out. After a few minutes of relentless searching, she sat down on the floor, bringing one of her knees to her chest and sighing as she placed her head down on her knee.   
She let herself get trapped in her own thoughts, her eyes focusing on the blank wall ahead of her when she looked up. Head swimming with thoughts, she almost missed the soft knock on her door. Her head snapped up, the two clacks on the wood bringing her back to reality.   
She blinked and got up, dusting off her legs as she walked over to the door, her feet walking softly across the floor. She wrapped an arm around her waist due to the cold breeze. She grabbed the doorknob, her fingers gripped the cold knob as she pulled it back. A breeze washing in as she looked ahead, her gaze met with a boy standing outside her door. 

He wore a dark maroon hoodie, black sweatpants and his hands were tucked into his pockets. His mop of hair was chestnut, messy… But it looked soft--   
“Hey!” He said, almost a bit hesitant. His smile was boyish, his eyes bright. “Hi.” Enola responded, staring at the boy in front of her. The cute boy in front of her. She wasn’t going to deny, he was quite attractive.   
She gave the smallest of smiles before asking, “Can..I help you?” She tilted her head to the side. “Um, yeah-- I was walking to my dorm-- Uh 204-- and I noticed these in the hallway. Um, I was wondering if these belonged to you..” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an Airpod case-- Enola’s Airpod case.   
“Oh my gosh, yes those are mine. Hold on.” She ran back quickly to her side table, grabbing both of the small headphones, she saw his head peeking in a small bit. He pulled back seeing her come back to the door, she extended her hand. She placed the case in her hands, fingers brushing against her palm, making her slightly nervous. She placed both of the headphones in their case with a click! She held the case up to her chest, letting out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him. “Thank you.” She said, her eyes unintentionally searching his face. 

He seemed flustered… But why? He was just bringing her the Airpod case…  
She lifted an eyebrow at him, “You know, not many people would have actually tried to bring them back.” Her gaze softened as he smiled, sort of avoiding her gaze… “Yeah, I had gone to like four doors and no one had claimed them so,” He smiled at her.   
Wait. Was he… blushing? It was only a little bit but she could tell.  
“What’s your name?” She asked, her smile toning down into a smaller smile. “Uh- Tewksbury.” He outstretched a hand. She stuck out a hand, “Enola Holmes.”   
Their hands met, shaking for a moment. That’s weird… she got butterflies. Whatever-- he’s a cute guy-- Who wouldn’t be a little nervous? Right? “Well, I should get going…” Tewksbury said as he smiled at her, she smiled back. “Ok, well, bye.”  
“Yeah, um, maybe we could get coffee sometime… or-- or something like that.” He played with his fingers. “Yeah, sure… Let me give you my number.” She pulled out her phone from her pocket, giving it to him as he nodded, taking the phone into his hands and typing in a number. He gave her back the phone. He smiled, “Well, goodnight Enola Holmes.” He nodded his head towards her as she smiled, slightly hiding behind the door. “Goodnight Tewksbury.” She nodded towards him to mimic him. He grinned, waving a bit before walking off down the quiet hall, dimly lit by the small light in the low ceiling. She grinned, closing the door, and smiling to herself.


End file.
